


Camp Half-Blood Snowball Extravaganza

by NeuroticUntilTheEnd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticUntilTheEnd/pseuds/NeuroticUntilTheEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble written for a Tumblr prompt.<br/>“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”<br/>Camp Half-Blood is having a snow day, Nico just wants to get warm, and Will Solace looks far too good with snow in his hair. Or, Nico is a grumpy gus and Will is an adorable snow puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Half-Blood Snowball Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these dorks, and I'm trying my hand at shorter fics to practice for my longer ones. Enjoy!

Nico di Angelo scowled as he pulled his coat tighter around himself. Mr. D had decided to celebrate the halving of his sentence by declaring a snow day for the camp. This translated into the camp borders allowing the snow to blanket the camp. The rest of the campers were ecstatic, but Nico was just annoyed at the cold. The Hades cabin, he’d discovered, was incredibly drafty. It hadn’t been a problem up to this point, but he’d woken up with blue toes this morning and that was just not on. He was headed for the Hecate cabin, where they were busy spelling self-warming blankets.

The last he’d heard, the Ares cabin was organizing a massive game of Capture the Flag, the Hephaestus cabin had redesigned their stash of potato guns to fire snowballs, and most of the other campers were dividing themselves up into teams and making bets. Nico himself expected the two main opponents to be, as usual, the Athena and Ares cabins.

He turned the corner around the last of the cabins and walked into Will Solace. The other demigod laughed and pulled him to the ground behind a snowbank, the two of them narrowly avoiding a hail of snowballs. Nico blushed, realizing that Will was covering him almost entirely with his body. Will wasn’t paying the least bit of attention, he was leveraging himself up on his elbows, looking around for more snowballs. When he was satisfied they were safe from any projectiles, he shifted his weight to his knees, which did not help Nico’s situation at all, now he was kneeling over Nico, practically straddling him- Nico made a strangled noise and Will looked down at him in surprise. The other demigod’s cheeks were red from the cold, and he smirked evilly at Nico when he realized their position.

“Hey, di Angelo, what’s up?” he waggled his eyebrows and Nico scowled at him and twisted out from under him, pushing Will back into the snow.

“You’re not funny, Solace.” he said, brushing snow off his pants. His hands were bare and he noticed he was shivering worse than before. Stupid snow and it’s stupid low temperatures. Will noticed too, and he frowned before he grabbed Nico’s hands in his. Nico felt his hands warming up and fought a smile. Will almost never got cold, and had a talent for raising others’ body temperatures. Perk of being a son of Apollo.

“Hey, I just saved you from a face-full of snow, courtesy of the Hermes cabin. You’re welcome.” He pouted at Nico until the other demigod rolled his eyes and gave in, leaning forward to quickly kiss him on the cheek.

Nico and Will had been dating since the previous summer, after the end of the Giant War. At first Nico had been worried about the rest of camp finding out, but his fears had turned out to be unfounded. They’d started to sit together at meal times, and holding hands in public around camp, and no one had said anything aside from some comments from the Aphrodite cabin about what a good couple they made.

Will beamed at the kiss and Nico swore he actually glowed a bit. He pulled him to his feet and led him around a snowbank to other Apollo campers. They were busy assembling more snowballs and barely glanced up at their new addition. Nico looked around and noticed more groups of campers ducking out from various vantage points.

“I thought everyone was going to play Capture the Flag?” he asked, looking back at Will. His boyfriend looked at him and laughed.

“Yeah, that devolved pretty quickly into all out snowball warfare. Welcome to the front, soldier.” Will gave him a mock salute and Nico just scowled.

“Oh no, I’m not part of this.” he said, stepping back. “I just wanted to get blankets for my cabin-” he broke off as Will stood, a snowball in hand. “Will, what are you doing-SOLACE!” he ducked as Will let the snowball fly, barely avoiding taking a hit.

He ran for it, cursing Will who he could hear laughing behind him. He swerved to hide behind one of the cabins, he wasn’t paying attention to which.

“Solace, I swear by the gods if you don’t-” a snowball hit the wall and Will cackled. He stepped out from the building and shook a threatening finger at his boyfriend. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” he cursed as Will nailed him in the face. “Solace, it is so on!” Will was doubled over, laughing hysterically. He stopped when the ground around him rumbled, eyes widening as skeletons exploded from the frozen soil.

“Nico, what are you doing?” he asked cautiously. He squeaked as one of the skeletons grabbed his shirt, pulling it back from him as another stepped up and shoved a handful of snow down the back of his shirt. “NICO DI ANGELO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.” he screeched, lunging away from the skeletons to tackle Nico into the snow. It was Nico’s turn to squeak as Will shoved his hands beneath his jacket and started to tickle him mercilessly. 

“SOLACE, unhand meEEe!” he gasped out, swatting at Will’s hands and rolling them over in the snow until he could shove his face into the snow. 

They ended up side by side in the snow, laughing with tears streaming down their faces. Nico’s skeletons were wreaking snowball filled havoc, splitting off to join the groups of demigods in the melee of a snowball fight. Nico looked at his boyfriend, cheeks flushed from the snow, golden hair shining in the sun, and decided that maybe the snow wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
